narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Misuno
So, is she the guard from the final chapter of the manga? Do we have an image of her to go up? Hadrimon (talk) 15:54, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure she is, but there is no way to confirm this. And no, no pictures yet.--Omojuze (talk) 15:57, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Still nothing, not even a physical description? Hadrimon (talk) 14:26, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, I know what she looks like, but there's no picture from the movie from what I know. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:02, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Any description of her anywhere? I havent seen the film yet so? Hadrimon (talk) 15:20, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::I haven't seen it either. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:25, August 28, 2015 (UTC) still no image? Any sign of a screenshot from the movie of her? (Hadrimon (talk) 14:10, September 7, 2015 (UTC)) :There probably won't be one as long as the movie wasn't released on DVD. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:32, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::The image is out and the appearance matches the bits of the guard we saw during the last two GoKage meetings, so it's been confirmed. A Wkia contributor (talk) 11:18, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Ao wears the same trench coat, many people in Kiri do. That confirms nothing.--Omojuze (talk) 14:09, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::I disagree. The coat's pockets are in the exact same position in both chapter 700 and Misuno's art concept image, also the bodyguard's appearance in chapter 700+5 just looks exactly the same to me as in the new image. Since it's about the Mizukage's bodyguard and there's little reason to have several different characters for that role, it's not a far stretch to assume it was Misuno all along. A Wkia contributor (talk) 15:23, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Same coat pocket and same button placement is a good enough reason to list them as the same person. --Bio havik (talk) 16:30, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Height According to the edit i just changed. It said she "has been described as tall". When was that said? Munchvtec (talk) 13:01, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Misuno image So i managed to get a still of the bodygaurds behind the kage at 52:03 of the film and Misuno can be seen behind the mizukage, we can see her colour scheme, so I think it's high time we update her page to include the image and her colour scheme in her description (Hadrimon (talk) 14:53, January 1, 2017 (UTC)) :I'd hold off until we get a better depiction of her face. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:15, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I think they're similar enough. Munchvtec (talk) 18:28, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Sarutobi, how can we see its her face with the mask covering it? That said its obviously her given everything else matches and shes the only one in the artwork to fit the obvious position of the gaurd of the mizukage. :::At least we can include her haircolour and source it to the image? :::(Hadrimon (talk) 20:15, January 1, 2017 (UTC))